


Like a dream

by SomehowNotDead



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm tired, Memory Loss, Sort Of, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, all of them are worried actually, not really - Freeform, tagging is harder than i thought, technically, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomehowNotDead/pseuds/SomehowNotDead
Summary: “My memory, the entirety of my past, is like a dream. I remember it and then it fades away and I’m only left with bits and pieces. It’s hard to explain. My mom was much better at it. It’s normal and I’m healthy and it’s fine.”orMinghao has trouble remembering things from his past and the other members don't understand.a.k.a I'm projecting using The8.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've post on here so please go easy on me. I do like criticism though. I didn't read over this very well so I apologize in advance for any mistakes and all my vague details. I hope you enjoy. I'm gonna sleep now.

Sometimes Minghao thought about his past. All the things he did and didn’t do. It was hard to remember. Not in a way that the memories were painful or traumatic in some way, no. He just couldn’t remember much. He doesn’t remember growing up. Only bits and pieces that never seem to fit together. It was frustrating sometimes. The other members would sometimes share stories from when they were young and they seemed to remember it so vividly. His past seemed to happen more like a dream. When you wake up and you remember it so vividly and then as the day goes on you seem to forget it even happened, sometimes remembering only bits of it. 

Minghao had woken up that day to his alarm going off. He could hear noises outside his bedroom door and he smiled. He rose up from his bed and stretched out his limbs. Sometimes, if he stretched too far, he would get lightheaded and black spots would dance across his vision. It didn’t really concern him much, it cleared up quickly most of the time. He walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. He had enough time to eat something before actually getting ready for the day. 

***  
They all entered into the dance practice room and started stretching themselves out before the official dance instructor showed up. Some of the members had decided to stretch together but the majority of them were doing their own thing. They were all chatting to each other about everything and nothing when the subject of childhood came up. Normally, Minghao would stay out of those conversations, not wanting to explain to everyone his utter lack of memories.

“I once crashed my bike into a tree. My mom was super mad at me for destroying my new bike. I was grounded for like, two weeks.”

“I would have been grounded for longer. My parents were strict when I was younger.”

“What about you, Hao? Did you ever get grounded for something that you thought was stupid?”

“Um,” he really tried to think of something, anything, “I-” Before he had the chance to even try to respond, the dance instructor came in. He was grateful for the interruption.

“Let’s get started, I trust that you’ve already stretched.”

***  
Minghao loved dancing. He could barely remember a time when he hadn’t, among most other things. Dancing was something he remembered the most. He remembered loving it. There were only a few times when his apparent memory problem had caused him trouble with dancing. When choreographies faded away like dreams. He hated those moments. He worked so hard just for him to forget all his cues to move and that one spin seemed to have come two beats too late. He didn’t like those moments. Didn’t like having to be retaught certain sections of songs. It was especially hard considering his role as dancer within Seventeen. He didn’t want to let his members down like that. He didn’t want to ruin their reputation as synchronization kings.

Today was a bad day for his memory. No matter how many times they had gone over this dance, he kept missing steps. The last time they had practiced this dance, he had been confident he could do it in his sleep. Now, all the subtle moves and intricate details melted away like ice cream on a hot day and made a mess on the concrete of the sidewalk. 

Their instructor had had to stop the song at least three times and go over the steps in some sections again for him to be able to get it. He was struggling and extremely frustrated. His day was turning into a bad one. 

“Minghao, I’ve seen you do this move countless times before, are you feeling okay?” the instructor had a hint of worry in his tone.

“I’m fine, hyung. There’s nothing to worry about,” Minghao stated. And he was fine. This was normal. He forgot things, it was normal. Maybe, to this extent, it wasn’t for the rest of them, but it was for him. He saw no reason to be worried. All it did was frustrate him.

“Are you sure you aren’t sick or tired? Last time we went over this you had no problems at all.”

“I’m sure.” The instructor still looked hesitant but nodded and called for everyone to get to their places anyway. The rest of practice, everyone seemed to keep an extra attentive eye on him. They helped him through the moves he had forgotten and more. He didn’t like being so babied but he was thankful they weren’t asking him questions about it. At least, they weren’t asking questions yet. He was certain his members would ask about his lapse in memory later. It was inevitable. 

***  
Minghao didn’t want to explain what had happened. It had happened before this, too. Although, then they were still learning the choreography of the dances so it was less noticeable. He didn’t really know how to explain it. He had never had to before. Of course, his family knew of the apparent problem but he had never had to explain it himself. He dreaded going back to the dorms where he would surely be sat down and questioned because his members didn’t know about his dream like memories. 

The trip to the dorms went quickly. He had started daydreaming almost as soon as the car he was in started moving. It was like a trance. All his senses seemed to drain away. He couldn’t hear anything or see anything. There was no longer a concept of time. It reminded him of sleep but his eyes were open. He could never remember what he was thinking about when he’s snapped back to reality. He doesn’t really mind it though. It’s like the rest of his past, hazy and faded away. Like a dream.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder effectively bringing him back to the world around him. He looked around himself for a moment before looking back at the person beside him and smiling. He opened the car door and hopped out and closed it once again. He walked with the rest of the boys to the dorms. Once they all entered, Seungcheol slung an arm around his shoulder.

“Hey, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“You don’t normally forget the choreography that easily, what happened today?”

“It’s nothing, hyung. I promise. Nothing is wrong with me.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“If there ever is anything wrong, you can talk to me, any of us. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do. And right now, nothing is wrong. Why are you so worried?” Minghao was starting to get a bit agitated. Nothing was wrong after all. Why was his leader being so persistent over nothing? It was only a few moves anyway.

“It’s just,” the older sighed, “you’ve been forgetting a lot of things lately. More so than normal. It’s hard not to be concerned, Hao.”

“Oh,” Minghao wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond. He had been forgetting stuff more frequently but he hadn’t thought of it as odd. He would always have random periods of time when he would be more forgetful. It was normal for him. Forgetting things was normal. “That’s normal. It happens. It’s fine.” He supposed it wasn’t really normal for everyone else in the room, though.

The other members were looking at them. They looked concerned. What could possibly be making them look like that? He was fine. “Hao, forgetting things is normal but I don’t think it is to the extent you are forgetting things.” Jeonghan joined the conversation. 

“But it is normal. You guys don’t understand. I’m fine and it’s normal. I have no injuries or illnesses. Nothing is wrong.” His voice grew louder as he tried to think of a way to explain it. Something that they would understand.

“We can’t understand if you don’t tell us what’s happening.” It was Mingyu who spoke. His best friend didn’t understand.

“I’m trying to explain. I just, I don’t know how to.” Minghao started pacing around, his hands in his hair. He couldn’t think of anything. His mind was blanking and he didn’t know how to explain. He tried to think of how his mother explained it to him but he couldn’t remember. It seemed fitting for what he was trying to explain. But then it suddenly hit him. He stilled himself and let go of his hair, looking up at everyone looking at him. “It’s like a dream.”

They all gave him a confused look. “Care to elaborate?” Jihoon asked. The younger boy nodded.

“My memory, the entirety of my past, is like a dream. I remember it and then it fades away and I’m only left with bits and pieces. It’s hard to explain. My mom was much better at it. It’s normal and I’m healthy and it’s fine.” he felt like he was out of breath. He wasn’t sure why. Everyone else still seemed confused.

“It’s still hard to understand but I’m sure with time, we will. I’m just glad you’re okay, I’m sure all of us are.” Joshua was the first to speak up. 

***  
The night ended with lots of cuddles and movies. It was nice having his friends care about him so much, even if it was frustrating. He was grateful to have such great friends. 

“You’re mom was nice,” Chan said after a pause in the conversation.

“Could we please stop talking about my mom? It’s not like you knew what she was saying anyway,” Minghao rolled his eyes.

“Thank you again, Jun hyung, for the translation,” Vernon interrupted.

“It was no problem. It was important information about Hao that we all needed to know.”

“Can we please just watch the movie?” Wonwoo complained.

“I think that’s a great idea, let’s do that,” Jihoon agreed.

They all settled back done and watched whatever movie Soonyoung and Seokmin had finally decided on. Minghao ended up falling asleep cuddled next to Seungkwan and woke up the next morning as he usually would. Except this time, he woke up on the living room floor thinking about a crazy dream he had just had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good. I don't know.


End file.
